I Loved Her First
by Scathach24
Summary: Naruto is getting married and asks that Iruka be the one to give her away. Iruka-centric, Fem!Naruto, SasuNaru (not the main theme), Not NaruIru. Fatherly!Iruka


Okay this isn't related to my other story about fem!Naruto. This is closer to Canon but Sasuke came back after he killed Itachi, found out the truth, and killed Danzo. He decided that he wants to keep the village safe. He helped a lot during the war and was allowed to stay. That was four years ago. Everyone in the rookie 9 is around twenty. This isn't NaruIru, it's Fatherly!Iruka.

Prepare for fluff!

* * *

Iruka pulled open the door. Much to surprise he found Sasuke Uchiha standing on his porch. The young Jounin looked slightly uncomfortable. "May I come in?"

"Yeah sure. I just put the kettle on" Iruka stepped aside and allowed Sasuke to enter. Sasuke removed his shoes and Iruka walked toward the kitchen motioning for the raven haired boy to follow.

Sasuke was told to sit at the kitchen table while Iruka made the tea. Iruka handed a steaming mug to his former student and slid into the chair opposite from him. Iruka smiled "So what can I do for you?"

Sasuke fidgeted slightly, something that surprised Iruka greatly. "I want your blessing to marry Naruto."

"W-what?" Iruka asked slightly taken aback. "Why ask me?"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "I thought that would be obvious. Your probably the closest thing to a father she has."

"Why not ask Kakashi though?" Iruka asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "I didn't think it would be the same"

There was silence for a few moments. Iruka sipped his tea in a mild state of shock. He was seriously flattered right now.

"So do I have your blessing?" Sasuke asked disturbing the silence.

"Yes."

..::*One week later*::..

Naruto grinned at Iruka. "You heard me, sensei. I want you to give me away next month."

Sometimes Iruka couldn't get over how much she'd grown. She stopped wearing her hair in pigtails at the start of the war and she was almost as tall as him now. She had become quiet beautiful too.

"Are you sure?" Iruka asked quietly. "Maybe Kakashi would be better-"

"No" Naruto said gently but firmly. "I want it to be you. You were always there for me Iruka-Sensei, when no one else was. You were to first person to like me for me. You bought me ramen when I was upset, and you helped make me who I am today.

"That's why I want it to be you" She finished with a grin. "Please say you will"

"Okay" He said quietly.

Naruto got out of her seat and hugged her old teacher. "Thank you, Sensei!"

Iruke just nodded and ruffled her hair with a tiny smile.

..::*The Wedding Day*::..

Iruka walked into the small back room. Naruto was there pacing back and fourth in her long flowered dress. Her hair was pulled back into an intricate pattern of curls with small clips holding it off her face. He knew for a fact that Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten had put their blood sweat and tears into making their friend look perfect.

They did a good job.

"Nervous?" Iruka asked.

"I think I'm going to puke" Naruto muttered.

"Just don't do it in here" Iruka said helpfully.

Naruto shot him a glare before muttering a highly sarcastic "Thanks"

"It's going to be fine, Naruto." Iruka placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, stopping the nervous pacing. "I'll tell you what. If you can get through this ceremony without vomiting I'll take you to Ichiraku's for old times sake."

"Really?" Naruto asked glancing over at him.

Do we have a deal?" Iruka wheedled

"yes." Naruto said with a grin.

"Well then we should get going." Iruka held his arm out for her. "I would really hate for you to be late for your own wedding. Even Kakashi was puntual if that tells you anything."

"Thanks, Sensei." Naruto said taking his arm. She grinned once again.

Together the two of them made their way over to where the brides maids (Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Ayame, and Moegi), The groomsmen (Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, Konohamaru, and Gaara), and the flower girl (Kurenai's daughter, Kaika Sarutobi).

"You look pretty, Nee-chan" Konohamaru said quietly.

"I agree." Gaara said with a small smile. He walked forward and the two of them exchanged a hug. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Gaara" Naruto gave her friend another squeeze before everyone got into their places as the music began to play.

Shikamaru handed Kaika the basket of flower petals. He'd been holding onto them for safe keeping "You know what to do kiddo?"

"Yep" She nodded. Then she whispered "I'll save you a petal, Aniki."

"Okay." Shikamaru smiled at the four year old who was like a sister to him.

She walked down the aisle, scattering the petals as she went. Then everyone else went down the aisle in pairs behind her in timely intervals. First was Konohamaru and Sakura , seeing as he was the best man and she was the maid of honor. Then and Kiba and Hinata, Ino and Sai, Ayame and Shikamaru, Choji and Tenten, and Gaara and Moegi.

Naruto gripped Iruka's arm for stability. He smiled at her "Your going to be fine. Just relax, okay?"

She nodded and the two of them began to walk foreward. Sasuke stood just in front of the flowered arch where Tsunade waited with a smile. Every one had lined up, the boys behind Sasuke and the girls behind where Naruto would stand.

Iruka felt Naruto's fingernails dig into his arm but they continued to make their way up. Bee gave Naruto a grin and a thumbs up as she passed. Sora waved at her and smiled. Inari smiled next to Tazuna who gave Naruto a proud look. Kakashi was probably smiling, but it was hard to tell. It seemed like everyone in the Shinobi world was here.

When they got to the front of the field Naruto walked up and stood across from Sasuke. Iruka took his seat.

He watched the ceremony. It was hard to believe that this was the same kid who he used to drag back to the academy kicking and screaming. The one who's feet couldn't touch the ground when sitting on the stool, yet could eat more ramen then him. Iruka could see her covered with paint and the broad grin she wore on her face. The look of surprise on her face as Iruka put his forehead protector on her head in place of her goggles.

Iruka felt hot tears spill from his eyes as she and Sasuke said the last of their vows and shared a kiss in front of everyone.

During the father daughter dance, he let her stand on his feet as he swayed around. She smiled at him and he could see that the same little girl was still in there. "Thank you Sensei"

"You've really grown haven't you?" Iruka said returning the smile.

Naruto nodded "Some would disagree, but I supose I have."

Iruka chuckled lightly. Then he brushed his lips against her forehead. "I'm proud of you, Naruto."

Iruka could still see her as the little girl who hardly came up to his chest. The one who handed him hand drawn pictures and flowers with the roots attached when he went out of his way to help her. The pouting look she gave him when he didn't let him wear his headband. The little girl who had made roots deep in his heart.

She wasn't a little girl anymore. Iruka was happy she'd grown into a wonderful woman, that her smile was intact despite the many times her heart had broken, that she was genuinely happy and finally being recognised.

It was a bitter sweet kind of happy, but he figured most fathers felt that when their daughters married.


End file.
